Nintendo Land
Nintendo Land is an upcoming game for the Wii U. Described as a "virtual theme park", the game features twelve amusement park-style mini-games, each based on a different Nintendo franchise. The game's focus is to introduce players to the different types of experiences and concepts possible with the Wii U GamePad. Many games are multi-player, and are built around "asymmetrical gameplay" where the player with the GamePad has a different experience than those playing with Wii Remotes. Games There are twelve games total, but only five have been revealed so far. ''Donkey Kong's Crash Course'' Based on: Donkey Kong "Using the GamePad's motion control, players tilt the controller to guide a fragile rolling cart through an obstacle course that resembles the original Donkey Kong arcade game. This single-player game lets other spectators watch the action on the TV and offer advice about how to pass the next obstacle." ''Luigi's Ghost Mansion'' Based on: Luigi's Mansion "The player with the GamePad is a ghost (invisible to others) who is trying to capture up to four humans armed with flashlights. The ghost must sneak around the environment by staying in the shadows and try to catch them one by one. The humans can work together to revive fallen comrades before the ghost catches everyone. If all four humans are caught before they are revived, the ghost wins. But if they are successful at shining their flashlights on the ghost long enough to reduce its hit points to zero, the humans win." ''Animal Crossing: Sweet Day'' Based on: Animal Crossing "The player holding the Wii U GamePad controls two guards who are in charge of safeguarding a candy orchard from a group of candy-loving animals. Up to four other players, using the Wii Remote controllers to control these animals, must work together to outwit – and outrun – the guards. The game ends when a combined total of 50 pieces of candy are collected, or when the guards catch any one of the animals three times." ''The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest'' Based on: The Legend of Zelda "The player with the GamePad is an archer who can aim and shoot arrows using the screen as a view finder. That player is joined by up to three others who wield Wii Remote Plus controllers like swords. Players work together to take on a variety of enemies in a world that looks like a cloth version of a game from The Legend of Zelda series." ''Takamaru's Ninja Castle'' Based on: Nazo no Murasame-jō "Based on an early Famicom game available only in Japan, this single-player game turns the GamePad into a launcher for ninja stars. Players swipe the controller's touch screen to take out an ever-growing army of ninja attackers, earning more points for consecutive hits. Moving the GamePad around at different angles enables the player to take aim in an intuitive fashion." ''Untitled F-Zero Game'' F-Zero's mini-game in Nintendo Land will involve your Mii character hopping into the cockpit of a hovercraft racer like Captain Falcon's and doing your best to race toward the finish line while avoiding obstacles on the track like spinning tornado traps. IGN Other Games No other Games have been shown so far, but the symbols for all the series to be represented have been revealed the symbols are: (From Left to Right) The Legend of Zelda, Pikmin, Metroid, Super Mario, Luigi's Mansion (assumed), Animal Crossing, Yoshi, Game & Watch, Donkey Kong (arcade), Nazo no Murasame-jō, F-Zero, Balloon Fighter (assumed). Gallery Mii Party!.jpg|Miis mingling around Nintendo Land F-Zero Game.jpg|The F-Zero Attraction References Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo games Category:Upcoming games Category:Party games